what is the perfect family?
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: I always pictured having the perfect family with Sam and now that might not happen; last night he told me that Marlo was pregnant with his baby. Told from Andy's POV. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

What is the perfect family? (one-shot)

I always wondered what the perfect family was; a mom, dad and a child. Well that's what I thought, except that growing up it was just me and my dad; my mom left when I was 12, she never tried to contact me or my dad to check up on how I was doing.

I always pictured having the perfect family with Sam and now that might not happen; last night he told me that Marlo was pregnant with his baby. I walked away; I had to I was in shock. I mean it really got to me; the man that I love is having a baby with his ex.

I got Traci to take me home last night. I couldn't bring myself to face Sam after walking away from him. He wanted me to stay and talk about it but I couldn't. I know I shouldn't have. But what was I supposed to do? I can still hear Sam calling after me begging me not to leave. I love him I really do but hearing him tell me that Marlo was going to have his first child. The child that I wanted to give him is just hard to take in.

I got a lift from Traci this morning into work; we need to close "The Gentleman Rapist" case as soon as possible. I went in early so there wouldn't be a chance of running into Sam or Marlo. I was standing at my desk going through notes and files about other victims that had been attacked. I was reading through the notes when Sam came up beside me with a smile on his face and a coffee in his hand.

"You came in early" "Yeah well the balcony predator is still out there; he's just going to go to other neighbourhoods and attack other women, so we gotta find him" "Well Sex Crimes is on it now Andy; they'll handle it" "Yep" "They'll get him" he placed the coffee in front of my face. "Is there milk in that?" "Yep, double, double" "Well I take three now so; have a good day". I took the coffee out of his hand without really looking at him. I went into the kitchen where Marlo was standing behind the counter with a glass of milk. I went over to the fridge to find some milk only to discover that there was none.

Marlo looked at me "Hey" "Andy…" "I was just coming to get some milk" "here I took the last of it" "It's ok it's probably good for the uh…this is hard" "you know I didn't exactly plan on getting pregnant with a guy who dumped me" "why didn't you tell him before" "Cuz I was going to do it myself… I applied for a transfer out of town; but it hasn't come through. Look Andy I promise you I'm just here to do my job; alright I'm not here to get in between you and Sam" I just couldn't listen anymore so I looked at her with tears in my eyes and gave her a look of anger and sadness and I left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

What is the perfect family? – ch2

I left the kitchen and ran into Traci. I had tears in my eyes. I felt like the hopes and dreams I had for myself and Sam had been shattered.

She looked at me. She looked sympathetic; she understood why I was upset after all she gave me a ride home last night. "Hey" "Hey" "What's wrong?" "I'm running around like an idiot right now okay? I don't even know what to do with myself" getting shot at hurt worse than this I thought to myself. I continued on with my mini rant "What's that animal? You know the one that can't stop moving or it will die?" "A shark?" "No a shark doesn't describe how I'm feeling right now" "A shark is a fish anyway".

I just can't put into words how I am feeling right now. I feel a mixture of anger, pain, loathing and well other emotions I can't think of right now. I looked at Traci "I wish I was a fish. You know why? Cuz fish fertilise eggs outside their bodies. It doesn't matter who they have offspring with; because they don't have to deal with confusing emotions like rage and sadness".

She looked at me; sympathy was written all over her face "You're heartbroken?" I looked confused and sad "Heartbroken? Traci, I'm terrified, I don't even know how to do this; I don't even know if I can do it". I looked hurt and angry; my voice started to crack with tears "Sam's about to have a baby and it's not with me".

She looked at me understanding where I was coming from. "Have you talked to him?" "I can't talk to him. What am I going to say? I have no part in this" "You do have a part in this" "What to be the bigger person? I don't know what that person would do, except maybe to walk away".

She looked shocked "What do you mean?" "I mean…" I sighed in frustration "I don't know… Maybe Sam should be with Marlo". Gail came over and explained that a family came in to report their daughter as missing.

Traci looked at me "Okay, we are not done with this conversation" I nodded and went with Traci to talk to the family.


	3. Chapter 3

What is the perfect family? – ch3

 _AN: Hey guys, I realize that it has been a while; I accidently marked this as complete on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter, RBforever._

We talked to the missing girl's family, the whole time I listened to what happened and couldn't help but feel sorry for the mother, I know I shouldn't judge this family but it sounded like the girl had no choice but to run away, and another part of me couldn't help it. I knew what Traci had done, she brought me in to help as she knew I needed a distraction from the possibility that my relationship could be over.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that but I couldn't help it; I just knew that I had no say in anything that happened, I looked at the coffee that Sam got me and smiled internally, he wants to talk; I'm sure this is terrifying for him too.

We thanked the family for coming in and we escorted them to the waiting area, we all got up and started looking for a clue as to who the guy at the service station was, it took us a while but then we figured it out. His name was Connor Frye aged 21; Chloe and Duncan left the station to talk to his mother.

I called Nick and told him what was going on, I told him what Chloe had radioed in, he told me that he would go to the location and he would try and find out some information. I really hope we find this girl. There is nothing worse than a missing child; I sat at my desk and tried to concentrate, it was kind of hard with everything going on.

Don't get me wrong I love Sam and I want to be with him, we have worked so hard to get to where we are now as a couple. Although I can't help but wonder if I should end it and let him be with Marlo and their child. But then again I can't end it, it wouldn't be right and I don't want to hurt Sam again. I want to work everything out and talk to him but I am afraid. I shook my head and got back to work, I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while, because I looked and there was Nick bringing in our suspect, I looked at him and nodded.

He escorted Connor to the interview room, I noticed Traci was talking to Sam; I think I'll talk to him later, it's for the best. Traci looked at me and smiled, Sam turned to look at me and like the coward I was I turned away, I didn't want to look at him not now anyway. I got on with some paperwork that was sitting on my desk, the interview went on for a while, because then I heard the door slam open and I spotted Connor in cuffs, Traci asked me to come along to find the girl.

I nodded and I went with them. I took a squad and followed them, we were lead to this wooded area, the search dogs were already there, Traci had Connor and she then handed him over to Sam who pushed him in the direction of the woods, we were walking for a while until the dogs began to bark, that when I knew she had to be here somewhere, then I spotted her running from the hiding spot, I called to Sam and he caught her.

Traci took Connor and took the cuffs off him while Sam and I took Hayley to where it was quite enough to talk to her. I felt uncomfortable standing so close to him, but I had to be professional.


	4. Chapter 4

What is the perfect family? – ch 4

To say that this situation was awkward would be an understatement; while Hayley told us what happened to her at home I had to contain the shudder that nearly ran through me, during our conversation I took a step away from Sam. I had to, he was getting too close and I wasn't prepared to be unprofessional and ask for some space in front of Hayley.

Once we finished talking to Hayley, Sam and I took Connor back to the station; the whole time we were headed back to the station I couldn't help but feel like everything was weird. It was probably due to the fact that we haven't spoken since last night.

We got back to the station and I handed Connor over to Nick who was going to take him home; I smiled when Nick looked at me, I smiled back even though I didn't feel like smiling. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and not go undercover, then Sam would never have got together with Marlo and she wouldn't be pregnant with his child right now. But another part of me is glad I went undercover as I couldn't forgive him for breaking up with me. For the last six months I have been happy, Sam and I finally worked things out and we were back on track and I am now doubting everything, as Marlo knew and never said a word.

I knew something was up as soon as she came back. I sat at my desk; I had some paperwork to do, I must have been working for a while as I looked up and Sam was standing beside my desk, I looked up at him, he smiled at me. He told me he wanted to talk to the family again just to clarify what Hayley had told us earlier. Again he stood very close to me, this time instead of moving I stayed close to him. I quizzed Hayley's father about their dog, he denied killing it. I looked at him, my blood was boiling.

Sam told him that he wanted to speak to him alone, his wife and son were asked if they wanted to stay, I offered to take them home. Jeremy Hayley's brother mentioned that she would be forced to sleep in the garage again once she came home. Again I had to hold back a shudder; I don't understand why this type of thing still happens in this day and age. Helen told me that she was only sixteen when she married Hayley's father; her parents had to sign over custody to him.

This day was getting worse by the second. Traci called and told me her and Gail were bringing Hayley home, we waited until they arrived. Once they got back, Traci and I asked to see the garage. We opened the garage door and went inside. There was a freezer big enough to hold a person, a few tools; Helen told us to get out incase her husband came home. Traci and I decided that this wasn't right something had to be done. We told Helen that we were going to put them protective custody for a while. She disagreed at first then we explained it was the only way to keep them all safe.

We got them ready to go, Jeremy said he had something to get then he would be ready to go. We took them to a motel; Gail kept an eye on the kids, who went straight for the mini fridge. I spoke to Helen who was still unsure about everything; she kept insisting that she needed to go home to be there for when her husband came home. I reassured her that she was safe and that she could file for sole custody as she didn't need that type of man in her life. We must have been talking for a while when Gail shouted for me. I came running in and found Hayley unconscious. Jeremy had spiked her coke with rat poison. He said he did what his father did to their dog, as Hayley was going to tear the family apart and she needed to be punished.


	5. Chapter 5

What is the perfect family? – ch5

Everything happened so fast, we radioed for the EMT's, while Traci called child services to come and talk to Jeremy. I kept thinking about what Traci told me this morning about being the bigger person. Yeah sure I was heartbroken and terrified but I loved Sam and I don't want to lose him again. I know what I have to do. After we wrap this case up I am going to talk to him. Even though it might go one of two ways, we could break up again, or we can work it out and stay together, it is up to us to decide what we want to do. We made sure that Hayley was going to be ok, Helen thanked me, and I smiled and explained that I just did my job. We all headed back to the station and began to forget about this awful day. When we got back we discovered that Hayley's father had gone to Connor's house and attacked him, he was arrested and brought back to the station.

I noticed that Sam was talking to Oliver; I am glad that they have each other, my thoughts then drifted to my future, and all I could picture was Sam, a dog and a couple of kids. I sighed internally and went back to my desk and finished off the paperwork I was doing earlier. I really want a future with Sam; I love him with everything that I am and nothing will change that.

I know that Marlo is going to be the one to make him a father for the first time and I know I can't control that any more than I can control what is going to happen to my relationship with Sam if we decide that we can't go on being together. I finished the paperwork and went and got changed. I spoke to Traci and she told me to fight for it, and not to let Marlo get in the way any more than she already had.

I nodded and hugged and thanked her for everything, she looked at me "Go on Andy, he is probably waiting for you, I told him about our chat earlier and he told me he wanted to sort everything out with you as he doesn't want to lose you" I nodded "Thanks, I just hope we have a relationship at the end of all of this". She nodded "You will now go" I thanked her and walked out.

I made my way out and found Sam sitting in the truck I took a deep breath and got in, he looked at me "You deserve the perfect family, and more than anything, I wanted you and I to have that. And now I can't give that to you" he looked wounded and deflated, I knew deep down that this must be hurting him too, I looked away and tried to think of a way to tell him that I will always be here by his side even when things don't look good.

I looked at him "Did I want to be the woman to make you a father? Yes. And when you saw your child, did I want you to see a mixture of me and you in a perfect, little human being? Yeah. But just because this isn't what I pictured, it doesn't mean I fold. Okay? I have no idea how to do this. And I know it's not gonna be easy but what I can say is that I love you. And I will show up. And we're gonna figure this out. I promise, you there is not gonna be a day where that child does not feel wanted or loved by me".

He looked at me shocked that I had been so reasonable about everything; he leaned over and kissed me, I pulled back and smiled, I couldn't help the smile that took over my face, I must have looked really happy as everything was going to be fine, we are together and we are happy and nothing is going to change that… I hope. 


End file.
